1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive subject matter relate generally to virtual universe systems, and more particularly to controlling and using virtual universe wish lists.
2. Background Art
Virtual universe applications allow people to socialize and interact in a virtual universe. A virtual universe (“VU”) is a computer-based simulated environment intended for its residents to traverse, inhabit, and interact through the use of avatars. Many VUs are represented using 3-D graphics and landscapes, and are populated by many thousands of users, known as “residents.” Other terms for VUs include “metaverses” and “3D Internet.”